


Not So Secret

by InNightSoRansomedRogue



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Patterson has no clue, Tasha is hopeless gay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNightSoRansomedRogue/pseuds/InNightSoRansomedRogue
Summary: Post 3x03It's cute don't worry.Patterson's app Wizardville has hidden advantages, but she discovers something about Tasha that surprises her.





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt for my friend Allison. Thanks Allison, I love these girlfriends.

It was late. Patterson sighed. She'd stayed later than usual to sort out her lab. She'd sent her the rest of her techs home. They needed a break, and Patterson also didn't need extra people cluttering her work space when she was so desperately trying to arrange her lab as she wanted it. 

She walked over to the main monitor, the tattoos still brightly displayed on the screen. So many tattoos, and once again she'd been thrust in the middle of it. She looked over to the desk in the centre of the room. She'd left a few documents there earlier. She reached over and filed them away with the remaining pieces from last night's case. Then she noticed. The molecule tattoo. The one Stuart had been working on. Of course he printed it out. He would have done. She'd caught him trying to figure it out whilst sat in the lab. He'd try turning the page around and pinning it on different spots to the wall. 

She slowly felt the sadness and guilt wash over her. She still felt responsible for Stuart's death. She'd been terrible to him, and she'd never had a chance to make it up to him. She looked once more at the paper print out before placing it back on the shelf with the other files. 

She let out a breath. 

'I'm sorry, Stuart.' 

With one last look at the files, she closed the drawer and picked up her bag. She pulled on her coat and powered down the computers, and then flicked off the lights. She for halfway through the door when she remembered her phone was still in her desk drawer. She turned and went to grab it. The grabbed the keys once more and locked up for the night. 

 

The roads were busier than usual so the drive home had taken longer than she'd hoped. Once she arrived at her apartment, she opened the door and fell onto the sofa. Just as she was turning on the TV, her phone vibrated.

Wizardville. 

She really needed to do something about those notifications, she got way too many. That was one of the downsides of being the creator and development of a multi million dollar game. Shaking her head Patterson opened the administrator app that she'd installed. It monitored subscriber data, designed to create a better response to fan feedback and keep the players in check. 

She scrolled though until she reached the 'User Notifications' setting. Or at least that's what she'd intended to click on. 

Shit. 

She'd forgotten that the app was also a little too good. So much so that it allowed her to see the messages, emails and details of all of her subscribers.   
And the one she'd accidentally clicked on read:

-Natasha-Zapata-

 

She tried to back out of the app, she didn't want to invade Tasha's privacy.   
If she hadn't already invaded it. Tasha was currently texting a friend. A friend called Riley. 

Patterson didn't mean to stay, but the first text caught her eye.

It was from Tasha, to Riley. 

'Had a problem today. Work stuff.'

Patterson frowned. Tasha was her best friend, she hadn't noticed she'd had trouble with the case. She could have spoken to her about it.   
Just then, another text came through. 

T: Had a problem today. Work stuff.  
R: Work stuff. Like..Work stuff. As in. Her?  
T: Yeah

That was weird, Patterson thought.   
Was Tasha okay? And, who was she talking about. Hirst? She hadn't thought that Tasha had expressed any particular concern about the Deputy Director.   
Another text. 

T: There was a problem and..I was worried. Really worried.   
R: What happened?

Patterson sighed. If Tasha had a problem with Hirst, she could just say so. She didn't understand.   
Patterson sighed. She shouldn't be reading her friend's texts. It wasn't right. 

Another beep. 

T: There was an incident  
R: ?  
T: She was in danger. I was scared 

Wait, what? Hirst hadn't been in danger, the only danger that had happened was that Patterson and Rich had gotten kidnapped, but.   
Realisation dawned on Patterson. Was the 'She' in this text...her?!

R: Is she okay?   
T: Yeah.  
R: What about you?   
T: I don't know. I could have lost her. And..she'd never know. 

Patterson's breathing had become erratic. This was definitely about her. She knew Tasha was worried about her but..what did she not know? She clutched her phone, waiting for the texts to come through. She waited for five minutes. No reply. Ten, Fifteen. And then.

T: I love her. She had no clue. 

And just like that, the world tilted. Patterson stopped breathing. Tasha..loved her. No. They were friends. Besides, Patterson had accepted that Tasha would never feel the same way. She'd dealt with that years ago. But.   
She stared at the words. 'I love her'  
Love. Present tense. She does. Patterson took a deep breath. How had she not noticed?  
Now it all made sense. The moments of too-long eye contact. The way that Tasha was around her. She was gentle, whereas with everyone else she often threw in cold humour. Not with her. Never with her.

Patterson stared at the words over and over. She went over them and read the one sentence over and over in her head.   
She steadied herself and put down the phone. 

She counted down in her head. 

Three, Two... one. 

She took a steadying breath and finally decided.   
She picked up her phone once more and slowly dialled the number. 

After the third ring, the call connected. 

'Hey Patterson, you okay? What're you doing up this time of night?'

Patterson smiled to herself at hearing her voice. 

'Hey Tasha. Um, I know it's late and all but, do you want to come over?'

A pause. And then, 

'Sure. I'm on my way'

 

 

THE END


End file.
